


Black Neon Smoke

by Naicipher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Au fur et à mesure de mes envies d'écriture, Cyberpunk, Dur à catégoriser, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Queer Character, Steampunk, Urban Fantasy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naicipher/pseuds/Naicipher
Summary: Au sein de la cité d'Altered, l'ordre social est basé sur les capacités magiques des personnes.Dans une mégalopole obsédée par le concept de lignée puissante et non souillée par du métissage hasardeux, les mariages arrangés de pouvoirs sont monnaie courante.Quand la famille d'Elis se retrouve sollicitée pour ramener du sang neuf en fournissant une poule pondeuse à la lignée royale, il est impossible de refuser cet "honneur".Pour lui assurer la liberté, Annaëlle, la soeur jumelle d'Elis, prend sa place le jour des fiançailles en lui faisant promettre de revenir la chercher avant l'union officielle qui aura lieu dans 3 ans.Entre jeux de pouvoir et fond de grogne sociale, Elis fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour trouver un moyen de sauver sa jumelle de ce mariage arrangé, quitte à frayer avec les bas fonds révolutionnaires de la cité.





	Black Neon Smoke

## Prologue

### Elis, souvenirs

Naëlle, te souviens-tu des lacs glacés de notre enfance ?

De ces étendues noirâtres encerclées de montagnes semblables à des îles. Il nous semblait que les lacs s’étendaient jusqu’à l’infini tant ils étaient grands.

Je me souviens du ciel, ni vraiment bleu mais pas tout à fait gris. Je me souviens du vent. Le bruit assourdissant du vent qui emplissait nos oreilles.

Est-ce que tu te souviens de la fois où nous sommes rentrés pieds nus dans l’eau gelée ? Nous avions échappé à la surveillance de Mère. Je me rappelle que côte à côte, nous avons bravé courageusement le froid de l’eau et les multiples aiguilles glacées qui semblaient s’enfoncer dans notre chair trop tendre.

Tu me traînais derrière toi, en tenant fermement ma petite main dans la tienne, pour m’encourager à avancer et me montrer le chemin. Je me souviens de ta robe dont le bleu pastel était souillé par l’eau du lac au fur et à mesure que tu avançais.

Ce jour là, j’avais réussi à échanger ma prison de dentelle bouffante contre la tenue d’un gamin du coin qui se sera empressé de la revendre pour gagner des deniers. Au moment d’entrer dans l’eau, je portais fièrement une chemise bleue fatiguée et un pantalon noir délavé trop grands pour moi que je n’auraient échangés pour rien au monde.

Notre ressemblance troublante n’existait plus ce jour là. Je ne te ressemblait plus trait pour trait malgré nos longs cheveux roux et nos identiques yeux bleus. Nous étions deux individus à part entière. Je me souviens d’au combien tout cela fut grisant pour toi comme pour moi.

Tu étais toi. J’étais enfin moi.

Main dans la main, de l’eau jusqu’au cuisses, nous avons observé l’horizon, attendant de voir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps dans le froid et qui perdrait le pari fixé avec nos cousins ce jour là : rester le plus longtemps dans l’eau. À la clé, probablement une bonne pneumonie et des bonbons bons marché.

Nous avions accepté, il ne fallait pas qu’on se dégonfle, nous les deux petits citadins, il fallait leur prouver qu’on valait autant qu’eux pour être acceptés dans leur bande. Au bout d’une minute, je tremblais déjà comme une feuille et je claquais des dents. Toi, tu es restée stoïque, je voyais ta peau rose bleuir mais tu tenais bon. De nous deux, malgré tes airs de poupée de porcelaine, la tête de mule, ça a toujours été toi.

Je me souviens des cousins de plus en plus inquiets au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qui nous hurlaient de revenir à la berge. Je me souviens des cris effarés de Mère quand elle avait découvert la scène et du savon qu’elle et Père nous ont passé une fois que nous étions sortis de l’eau gelée. Je me souviens de tes mots avant qu’on nous sorte de l’eau, saisis par la taille comme des chatons fautifs :

« On reste ensemble Elis, ensemble on est plus forts ! »

Et nous avons fait front, tous les deux, nous soutenant mutuellement dans la bêtise organisée.

Ensemble, nous avons toujours été plus forts.

**Author's Note:**

> Le début d'une histoire sans prétention qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. J'avais envie de la poster quelque part, pourquoi pas sur Ao3 ? Je ne promet aucun rythme de publication particulier, j'essaierai d'avancer les chapitres en fonction du feeling et de mon temps disponible. C'est une forme de bulle d'air à côté de ma production d'illustrations sur mon compte twitter principal (@nantenai). Merci d'avoir lu ce prologue !


End file.
